Injection of liquids, gels, and gases through a syringe is common practice in many applications including both medical and nonmedical purposes. When injecting highly viscous materials requiring high force and/or pressure using a standard syringe, users may experience a high injection force for extrusion and/or aspiration. Some medical examples of high force applications are Fat Grafting and Facial Fillers.
Many of these injectable materials, for example, dermal fillers and fat grafting materials, are not easily extruded through standard syringes and accompanying cannula. These materials tend to provide significant resistance to be pushed through a narrow cannula. The problem is even more exacerbated by the fact that these materials are often used for detailed precision work in facial contouring and body sculpting.
A need exists for devices that can be attached to or used in place of a standard syringe and which provide better control over dosing of relatively difficult to inject materials, for example, dermal fillers, fat grafting materials and the like.